Wear-resistant, superabrasive materials are traditionally utilized for a variety of mechanical applications. For example, polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) materials are often used in drilling tools (e.g., cutting elements, gage trimmers, etc.), machining equipment, bearing apparatuses, wire-drawing machinery, and in other mechanical systems. Other types of superabrasive materials, such as ceramics (e.g., cubic boron nitride, silicon carbide, and the like), are also utilized for similar applications.
Conventional superabrasive materials have found utility as superabrasive cutting elements in rotary drill bits, such as roller cone drill bits and fixed-cutter drill bits. A conventional cutting element typically includes a superabrasive layer or table, such as a PCD table. The PCD table is formed and bonded to a substrate using an ultra-high pressure, ultra-high temperature (“HPHT”) process. The cutting element may be brazed, press-fit, or otherwise secured into a preformed pocket, socket, or other receptacle formed in the rotary drill bit. In another configuration, the substrate may be brazed or otherwise joined to an attachment member such as a stud or a cylindrical backing. Generally, a rotary drill bit may include one or more PCD cutting elements affixed to a bit body of the rotary drill bit.
Conventional superabrasive materials have also found utility as bearing elements in thrust bearing and radial bearing apparatuses. A conventional bearing element typically includes a superabrasive layer or table, such as a PCD table, bonded to a substrate. One or more bearing elements may be mounted to a bearing rotor or stator by press-fitting, brazing, or through other suitable methods of attachment. Typically, bearing elements mounted to a bearing rotor have superabrasive faces configured to contact corresponding superabrasive faces of bearing elements mounted to an adjacent bearing stator.
Superabrasive elements having a PCD table are typically fabricated by placing a cemented carbide substrate, such as a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, into a container or cartridge with a volume of diamond particles positioned on a surface of the cemented carbide substrate. A number of such cartridges may be loaded into a HPHT press. The substrates and diamond particle volumes may then be processed under HPHT conditions in the presence of a catalyst material that causes the diamond particles to bond to one another to form a diamond table having a matrix of bonded diamond crystals. The catalyst material is often a metal-solvent catalyst, such as cobalt, nickel, and/or iron, that facilitates intergrowth and bonding of the diamond crystals.
In one conventional approach, a constituent of the cemented-carbide substrate, such as cobalt from a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, liquefies and sweeps from a region adjacent to the volume of diamond particles into interstitial regions between the diamond particles during the HPHT process. In this example, the cobalt acts as a catalyst to facilitate the formation of bonded diamond crystals. Often, a metal-solvent catalyst may be mixed with diamond particles prior to subjecting the diamond particles and substrate to the HPHT process.
The metal-solvent catalyst may dissolve carbon from the diamond particles and portions of the diamond particles that graphitize due to the high temperatures used in the HPHT process. The solubility of the stable diamond phase in the metal-solvent catalyst may be lower than that of the metastable graphite phase under HPHT conditions. As a result of the solubility difference, the graphite tends to dissolve into the metal-solvent catalyst and the diamond tends to deposit onto existing diamond particles to form diamond-to-diamond bonds. Accordingly, diamond grains may become mutually bonded to form a matrix of polycrystalline diamond, with interstitial regions defined between the bonded diamond grains being occupied by the metal-solvent catalyst.
In addition to dissolving carbon and graphite, the metal-solvent catalyst may also carry tungsten and/or tungsten carbide from the substrate into the PCD layer. Following HPHT sintering, the tungsten and/or tungsten carbide may remain in interstitial regions defined between the bonded diamond grains.
The presence of the solvent catalyst in the diamond table is believed to reduce the thermal stability of the diamond table at elevated temperatures. For example, the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the diamond grains and the solvent catalyst is believed to lead to chipping or cracking in the PCD table of a cutting element during drilling or cutting operations. The chipping or cracking in the PCD table may degrade the mechanical properties of the cutting element or lead to failure of the cutting element. Further, at high temperatures, diamond grains may undergo a chemical breakdown or back-conversion with the metal-solvent catalyst. Further, portions of diamond grains may transform to carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, graphite, or combinations thereof, thereby degrading the mechanical properties of the PCD material.
Accordingly, it is desirable to remove a metal-solvent catalyst from a PCD material in situations where the PCD material may be exposed to high temperatures. Chemical leaching is often used to remove metal-solvent catalysts, such as cobalt, from regions of a PCD article that may experience high temperatures, such as regions adjacent to the working surfaces of the PCD article. Conventional chemical leaching techniques often involve the use of highly concentrated and corrosive solutions, such as highly acidic solutions, to dissolve and remove metal-solvent catalysts from polycrystalline diamond materials.
However, in addition to dissolving metal-solvent catalysts from a PCD material, leaching solutions may also dissolve portions of a substrate to which the PCD material is attached. For example, highly acidic leaching solutions may dissolve portions of a cobalt-cemented tungsten carbide substrate, causing undesired pitting and/or other corrosion of the substrate surface.